Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Light Side
by CyberneticMagician
Summary: KotOR story, Light Side ending. Better read if you haven't played up to the Leviathan. Humorus.Rated T for the word 'Damn'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Endar Spire

"Woooooooooo! Woooooooo! Wooooooooo!"

The screeching alarm on the ship, Endar Spire, woke Yehoshua Skywalker from his sleep. The 20 year old man was handsome, with blue eyes, and hair that reached the back of his neck. His hair was golden-brown, shining amongst the twin suns of Deralia. He was only wearing a spandex sleep suit, covering only his neck to a foot below his buttocks. A man started to shake his arm.

"Come on dude, wake up!"

The man was regular size, with white hair, in a bowl cut. He was wearing standard republic uniform and was holding a blaster in each hand. His voice was gritty, like deep and light frequencies mixed together.

"Who are you?" said Yehoshua.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, second in command on the Endar Spire. There's a Sith Armada that's been attacking the Spire for a while. Come on, we have to find Bastila!"

"Who's Bastila?" asked Yehoshua

"Bastila Shan. She's the Jedi in charge of this mission. She's known for using her Battle Meditation, which can easily help win a battle. The Sith want to capture her so that they can win the war. Grab the supplies over there and gear up, we're going into battle."

Yehoshua picked up the two swords and put on his light armor. Trask ran up to the door and opened it. They both ran through the halls until they saw three sith soldiers attacking republic soldiers.

"For the Republic!" yelled Trask.

Yehoshua jumped over a Sith and plunged the swords in his skull. Trask charged a laser at a Sith and it missed, heading towards Yehoshua. Yehoshua, whacked it with his sword, deflecting it at a Sith, hitting him square on the crotch. Trask shot the Sith soldier rapidly until it was dead. Yehoshua ran over and took stuff from the dead bodies.

"That's really nasty." Said Trask.

"So? Free Cash!" said Yehoshua, holding up bunches of credits.

They continued to walk down the hall, fighting any Sith they encountered until the reached a blast door. Trask opened it, and saw two Jedi dueling.

"Look, a Dark Jedi! Better not get involved, we'd only get in the way."

They watched until the Light Jedi kicked her opponent in the chin and stabbed him with her lightsaber. Many blaster bolts then fried her, while many Sith walked over from the next corridor.

"Die!" screamed Yehoshua.

He lunged at a Sith Soldier and struck at his chest, but, the Sith blocked with his Vibro-Sword. He lunged again, stabbing it through the Sith, body on blade.

"Shishkabobs!" shrieked Yehoshua .

He continued to stab the sith until they were all dead.

"Dang man, how can six men fit on two swords?" asked Trask.

Yehoshua shrugged, and pointed forwards. "Hey, look, the bridge!"

They ran to the bridge and found only corpses.

"Damn!" said Trask. "Bastila must have gone to the Escape Pods already. Let's go!"

But before they could leave, a tall bald sith blocked their way.

"Go find Bastila, I'll hold him off. Go!"

Yehoshua was pushed out of the room before the blast doors closed. Yehoshua ran towards the Escape Pods until his hologram ring beeped. A hologram of a man popped up.

'This is Carth Onasi. The Sith up ahead will summon more soldiers if he sees you. Try to sneak by him.'

Yehoshua pressed a button on his belt and snuck by the guard. When he reached the room next to the escape pods, he opened the door and saw 7 guards.

"Meet, Mr. Shrapnel…" sang Yehoshua.

He threw a grenade at the sith, bombing them into oblivion. Carth opened the door and grabbed Skywalker.

"Come on, more Sith will come soon, we have to get of the Endar Spire."

Yehoshua nodded and jumped into the escape pod with Carth, blasting to the planet below, Taris.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings friends. I hope you like my story so far. The Endar Spire was the smallest chapter, so this one's beefy.

Yehoshua Skywalker woke up to see a man peering over him. He sat up, and looked at the man. He had a jet black hair with a strand on his forehead.

"Who are you?" asked Yehoshua.

"I'm Carth Onasi, Republic Soldier. I was on the Endar Spire with you, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're that whiny dude!"

"I'm not whiny!"

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever. Listen, there were reports of Escape Pods crashing into the Undercity. I think Bastila was in one of those. We can't just go down to the Undercity, or the Sith will kill us. We've got to get down to the Lower City, then sneak past the Sith guard to get to the undercity."

"Then let's look into the Cantina."

The Soldiers walked out to see a Sith Officer and some Sith Soldiers messing with two Duros.

"Everyone get against the wall! This is a raid!"

The officer's voice was harsh and unforgiving.

"You Sith come every day and search and you find nothing!" said the Duros.

"What makes you think you'll find something today!"

The Sith shot the Duros until he was a pile of ashes, with the other Duros on the verge of tears. The Sith Officer turned around, and looked Carth and Yehoshua over.

"What's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic Refugees! Get them!"

Carth shot one of the Soldiers with his blasters, while Yehoshua turned his enemies to raw meat with his dual VibroBlades. They both started to attack the Sith Officer until he died. Carth kicked the officer in the jaw, and Yehoshua cut his legs off and threw the bodies in the trash compactor.

"Thank you!" said the Duros.

"The Sith are evil, causing pain and torture for pleasure. Poor man. He should have kept his mouth shut."

Yehoshua and Carth walked out to the Upper City, to go to the Cantina.

"Which way's the cantina?" asked Carth.

"Go left, forward, another left, right, and forward again" said a Passerby.

"Thank you." Said Carth.

Approaching the cantina, they made sure to hide their weapons, before entering. When inside, Yehoshua saw a Sith Employee.

"Hello, what's your name," he asked

"What's it to you?" said the employee.

"I'm just trying to make friends."

"Who want's to be friends with a Sith?"

"I would" "

My name's Ella. Everyone avoids me because of the quarantine here on Taris."

"It's not your fault."

"You're right. Say, there's a party at the Sith Apartment 66. I'd like it if you could come."

Ella stood up and walked out of the cantina.

"I don't want to go to a party!" whined Carth.

"I wanna find Bastila!"

"Stop" said Yehoshua.

"They're probably going to get drunk. When they all pass out, we'll just take their Sith Uniforms. Then we can go find Bastila."

"Oh"

Carth and Yehoshua walked out of the cantina and to the apartment.

"Let's go to the apartment to upgrade our weapons and change. It's not smart to go to a Sith Party wearing Republic Clothes."

"Whatever you do, don't even mention the Endar Spire, Bastila, or the Republic, unless a Sith Talks to you about it. Just stay casual." Said Yehoshua.

Carth nodded, and opened the door to SA 66. Ella greeted them.

"Hey" she said. "Welcome to the party."

They walked in and played some Pazaak until Ella ran up to them, clearly drunk.

"Hey, try some of this Alderaanian Ale!"

"No thanks." Said Yehoshua. "Go ask you'r friends to drink it."

"Ok."

10 minutes later, all the Sith were slumped on the floor, each with a bottle of ale in their hand. Carth knelt over and stripped a uniform of a soldier about his size. Yehoshua did the same. Once the uniforms were on, they walked over to the Lower City Elevator, and got in without a fight. But soon they saw two Rodians and a human in yellow jumpsuits, approached by five Niktos in red jumpsuits.

"Go back and cry to Gadon! The Black Vulkars rule the Lower City!" screamed the Niktos.

"No! The Hidden Beks will destroy you and your traitorus leader, Brejik!"

The Beks pulled out their blasters, but before he could fire, the Niktos shot the Beks. They were dead. The Vulkars turned around to see Carth and Yehoshua and pointed their blasters at them…

Cliff,hanger, hanging of a cliff! It might be a little bit before my next entrée, so expect a nice beefy entrie in about a week.


End file.
